


Heated

by gorgon (orphan_account)



Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: F/M, Glitch x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitch x Reader. One dance wouldn't hurt...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

  
“Hey,” The sound of a man’s voice distracted you from the drink you had been having at the bar.  
Non-alcoholic of course, you weren’t old enough for a drink with a kick quite yet.   
“Do you wanna, uh, go dance or something?” You turned to him, seeing him for yourself before answering.  
You had to make sure he was, erm… dance-worthy.   
And he, in fact, he was.   
He was tall, nice muscular body with an adorable face- chubby cheeks that were a bit pink.   
Maybe they were naturally like that?   
Or maybe he had been dancing with another girl and was tired, or maybe he was nervous about asking you to dance?   
You didn’t know, but it was a bit of an addition to his attractiveness.   
“You look bored,” He added after the silence between you two.  
You saw at this point that he really was just making excuses because he wanted to dance with you right here and right now.  
You looked at your drink, then at the young man who offered an ear-to-ear smile and held out his hand.   
One dance wouldn’t hurt, right?   
You stood up from your stool, grabbing your coat from off the back of it and sliding it on, then placing your hand in the young man’s.  
He wasted no time weaving you through the people on the dance floor so that he could dance with you.  
“So,” He had to talk a bit loud over the music in the club.   
“What’s your name?” He asked, spinning you around so you could face him and he could put his arms around your waist.  
“I’m (f/n), and you are…?”  
“Glitch,” He smiled down at you, making you blush a little bit.  
Sure you didn’t know him at all, except for the fact his name was Glitch and he was aesthetically pleasing to you.  
“That’s a nice name.”   
“Thank you, I like yours too,” He said, winking down at you.  
Of course, a dance meant a dance, and this was the club.  
It wasn’t like people your age were around here doing the waltz.  
They were grinding on one another, making out, and some were even cutting to the chase or dragging the other out to take them home in a hurry.  
People were needy, needy creatures.   
You watched all the people do their thing, and suddenly his grip on your waist got a little tight as he spun you around again, making you face away from him while he pulled you into him.   
Oh boy.  
The speakers in the club were pounding from the bass while the techno and more modernized hip-hop dripped from the speakers and down through to the people’s ears on the dance floor.   
You could feel Glitch sway slightly with the music, him brushing up against you.  
You couldn’t just stand there, for the love of God you had to do something!  
So you moved your hips with his.  
He was the man, wasn’t he supposed to lead anyhow?   
His hands tightened a bit more on your hips, and your hands slid over his.  
This was getting a little intimate for the cub, but this could also lead to a one-night-stand.  
When was the last time you had one of those?  
Too long, and another would be nice.  
You both swayed with the music, hands on hands and your back practically laying on his chest.  
You felt him nuzzle into the side of your neck, making you gasp softly at the new sensation.   
His smirk against your skin was enough to make you melt into your shoes.   
The speakers may have been blaring music but you were 100% sure he heard that gasp of yours.  
Oh, and he had.   
He heard it roll off your pretty little lips and he couldn’t hold back.  
He knew that a girl like you would probably be up for a one-night-stand with him.  
Only if he asked nicely and bat a few eyelashes, of course.  
Not even a minute later, Glitch had worked up some courage to try something new with you.  
He pressed feather-light kisses against the nape of your neck and across your shoulders, throwing his cares to the wind.  
Your only reaction was to grab his hands tighter and pull him in more, leaning away from the kiss to expose more skin for his kisses.  
And oh did he take a hold of that opportunity.  
He kissed you all over that general area.  
Whoa, didn’t you two just meet?  
Were you really up for a one night stand?  
Who cared right now, this guy was hot and he was loving every inch of you.  
His grip on your hips started to turn into a slow rub, going up and down your figure while his kisses grew harder and even turned into sucking and biting across the affected areas.  
That slow rub soon turned into circles on your hips, making you like jelly in his hands.  
You leaned your head back against his shoulder, arching your back slightly and keeping your hands on his despite the fact that they’d grown a little shaky.  
Glitch kept this up for a while and his grinding against you grew a bit rougher, which you didn’t mind at all.  
It was making you a bit excited, in fact.  
But you wouldn’t admit that, no.  
After a few more minutes of dancing, he crossed a line.  
His hands had dipped down in-between your thighs.  
You moved his hands off your thighs, whipping around to face him.  
The young man was shocked by your reaction and you two stared at each other for a second.  
You grabbed him by the collar, giving him a kiss that wasn’t short but it wasn’t romance-novel long.  
When you broke you both smirked at each other, and at that point you realized you’d be like most of the women here tonight.  
Going home with some attractive guy they barely knew and just danced with.  
But here’s the only way you differed.  
You were sober.  
And you were loving it.


End file.
